Lucky Star of Azura
by Zokusho
Summary: This is the story of the Tsundere, a stranger without memory, the one with the seven curses and the seven trials. A Lucky Star - Morrowind crossover, also the entry for the 10th Challenge on MLSF.
1. Life is Too Short

**Lucky Star of Azura: Chapter 1: Life is Too Short**

This is the story of the Tsundere, a stranger without memory, the one with the seven curses and the seven trials. This first chapter – I'm not sure whether I will write any more, though – is also the challenge entry for MLSF Challenge #10.

I don't own Lucky Star, Morrowind, and the characters. This story contains some spoilers for Morrowind, and maybe some to Lucky Star.

I couldn't add the Elder Scrolls series genre because ff dot net gives an error when I try. I'll add it later. That will move the story into Lucky Stars Crossovers section. People seem to often forget that it exists...

Rated T for language, violence, and hot lesbian sex. Though, there isn't a lot of swear words and violence in this chapter. (¯◡◡¯·)

* * *

A storm raged over the mountains, making her sailor uniform skirt flap and flutter in the wind. Heavy rain whipped her face as she looked up. But this was no ordinary storm, for it was scarlet red, and there was a weird stench in the air. It smelled like ashes and rotting flesh.

She saw a row of great columns, with a bluish wall in between of them. But this was no ordinary wall, for it was not made of bricks and stone. It was a translucent field of force.

She experienced many other places and images, which she couldn't later recall. A scroll filled with letters she didn't recognize. Deep caverns with rivers of lava and waterfalls falling into the depths. Cities and towns with extraordinary buildings. Metallic dungeons with rusty, ancient machinery, steam bursting out from valves and huge cogwheels creaking while they turned.

Finally, a person came into view. A woman – no, a young girl? At the first glance, she looked young. A very short girl, but with impossibly long blue hair. Dressed in a white gown. Pointed ears? Emerald eyes like the depths of the sea. And she spoke, in a voice that echoed through the void. _"They have taken you from Ry__ōō High School of the Imperial City, first by carriage, then by boat. To the east, to Morrowind. I am Kanata, __Lucky Star, Queen of the Night Sky and the Mother of the Lily. I am your protector. Fear not, for I am watchful. You have been chosen."_

"Wake up."

Someone else was talking now.

"Why are you screaming? Wake up!"

Kagami Hiiragi opened her eyes and felt a bit nauseous. Well, nothing new in that. She had felt nauseous ever since they had put her into this boat. Her cellmate, the ash-skinned dunmer – dark elf – with an unusual long, golden hair, called Ayano Minegishi had gotten off of her hammock and was frowning at her. Kagami had already learned that Ayano rarely got angry, but when she did, she was scary. She shook her fist at Kagami and growled, "How could you sleep through the last night's storm? I didn't get any sleep! Besides, you snore."

Sighing, Kagami got up as well. "No, you snore! And I had trouble sleeping all the way. It was about time I got a good night's sleep."

Ayano forced herself to calm down and whispered, "Quiet, here comes the guard."

"Yech. Those guards creep me out. How come they can all look exactly alike?"

"Hush!" Ayano hissed.

Indeed, another imperial guard, that looked exactly like all the other imperial guards, marched into their cell. _"And why don't they have a door in this cabin? Wasn't this supposed to be a prison cell?"_ Kagami thought.

"We have arrived to Seyda Neen. This is where you get off," the guard explained.

Kagami shivered at the guard's voice. Not only they looked exactly alike, they sounded exactly alike too. Did they grow them in vats or something?

She and Ayano followed the guard to the deck. She shielded her eyes with her palm against the glare of the rising sun shining through the mist. Compared to imperial cities, this place looked like a small village. Probably because it _was_ a small village. Just four or five brick buildings, not all of them even plastered, a few wooden shacks – the wood looked odd, though –

"Gah! What in the name of Akatosh!" Kagami screamed, and almost fell off of the pier and startling Ayano as well. There was a HUGE ASS bug looming over the village. Like a cockroach or something, but with really long legs. "What is that thing!"

The guard looked around, not at first understanding what she meant. "Oh. Silt strider. It's used for transportation. They tame those big bugs and carve their carapace open to make seats for travelers."

Kagami glared at him with shock and disbelief. "Disgusting."

Hearing this, the guard didn't want to tell her how they _drive_ silt striders.

Another guard was putting chains on Ayano. Kagami realized their ways would part here. "Maybe we'll meet again." While Ayano was usually nice enough, she was happy to have a little break from her.

"Yeah, well, I'm not getting a VIP treatment like you. They'll probably lock me in some hellhole or put me in the egg mines –"

The other guard yanked Ayano's chain and she had to start walking.

"Egg mines?"

The guard ignored her new question and ushered her towards the door. "Get into the office and they'll finish your release. Have fun."

"I doubt I will," Kagami muttered.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

The room was cluttered with papers. A green-haired woman, wearing glasses, stood up from a chair beside a table.

"Oh, hello! I'm Narumi Yui. Pleased to meet you … hmm … you are here to be released? I think I was supposed to know about you…" the glasses-wearing woman explained. "Release form … release form …" she repeated, shuffling through the papers. "Ah! Here it is. First, I need your name."

Kagami glared at her with disbelief. "You don't even know my name? Kagami Hiiragi. I was a prisoner, didn't you get my papers?"

"Sorry, I think I lost those papers …" Yui adjusted her glasses, dipped her quill in the inkwell and scribbled Kagami's name onto a sheet of parchment. "Right. Then, umm … where did you come from?"

"You don't know that either! From Imperial City, Cyrodiil."

After writing that down, Yui took a good look at Kagami, from the head to the toes. "Then, umm … your measures!"

"You can't be serious! What do you need my measures for?"

"No, sorry, I don't, actually … I need your, umm … star sign! Or … Birthsign. Yes, that was it! Birthsign."

"My Birthsign? Why?"

"I don't know why, but it's on the release form. I suppose I have to write it down."

Kagami blushed slightly. Her Birthsign had always been a bit embarrassing to her. "The Tsundere," she said quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said the Tsundere!" Kagami snapped at her.

"Oh. I should have known," Yui muttered, as she wrote it down. "Now, before I stamp these papers, could you make sure this information is correct."

"You had to write down three things! How difficult could that be? I don't want to look at that stupid paper! Just stamp it and let me go!"

Yui sighed. "Why do I always get yelled at …"

She held a stick of colored dreugh wax in the candle, brushed some of it onto the parchment and pressed her signet ring into the wax. "Here you go. Have fun."

"Not you too! You expect me to have fun in this god-forsaken island of darkies!"

"Sheesh. Don't call them darkies, not in their face at least. They'll be offended. Some of them are quite hot … I mean quite nice people."

Kagami snatched the parchment and marched towards the other door. The guard quickly opened it for her.

Kagami thought of something a stopped. "Wait a minute! Don't I get any equipment at all? A weapon? Some cash? How am I supposed to live?"

The guard and Yui looked at each other. "Oh. Sorry … we didn't get any orders about that."

Yui scratched her head, looked around, and took a tray off of a nearby shelf. "You can take this valuable tray and sell it at the shop."

"Hold it right there, criminal scum!" the guard shouted and drew his sword.

"_Baka!_ This is my own tray!" Yui yelled.

The guard backed off. "Oh. Sorry."

Kagami eyed Yui with suspicion. "Why are you giving your property to me?"

"Because I don't like that tray. It's a present from my mother-in-law from Bruma."

Kagami took the tray from Yui's hands. "This is disgracing, but I guess I'll have to take it."

The guard pointed his finger at a side table. "Ma'am, since it's illegal to travel Morrowind without a weapon, you can also take that dull old dagger on the table over there."

"Gee, thanks. With these prisoner's rags, a dull old dagger, and an ugly tray, I'm all set."

Yui looked a bit hurt. "No need for sarcasm!"

"Oh yes, there is …" Kagami muttered.

"Go through that next door and show your papers to Shiraishi," the guard explained, pointing across the courtyard.

After the door closed behind Kagami, she stretched her limbs and looked around. There was a barrel at a corner of the building, so she went to check if it had any water. She knew it wouldn't be safe to drink but at least she could wash her face – however, the barrel was old and ratty, and all rainwater had drained away through the cracks. However, she saw a glint of gold in the bottom. She reached down and caught something with her fingertips.

She wiped the ring clean. For it was a golden signet ring, with a carving of a stylished eight-pointed star. Not being an expert with rings, she decided not to try it on, and just put it into her pocket for now.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Nobody answered her knocking, so she just opened the door and stepped in. Another bleak room with simple wooden furniture. In Cyrodiil, this would have been considered a beggar's hovel, but it was beginning to look like Morrowind had different standards.

A young man, dressed in a dirty, wrinkled imperial toga and wearing a crumpled golden laurel, was seated behind a table, on top of which were several empty bottles. He didn't seem to notice Kagami coming in. He kept staring at a little picture frame he was holding. "Oh, my beloved Akira … why have you forsaken me …"

Kagami caught a glimpse of the picture and saw that it depicted an orc girl. She couldn't help snorting a bit, but otherwise managed to hold her laughter down.

The man gasped in surprise, and quickly put the picture into the nearest drawer of his desk.

"Oh, h-hello? Who are you? Why didn't you knock?" The guy was obviously drunk; it was hard to figure out what he was saying.

Kagami wrinkled her nose at the smell wafting from the man as he talked. _"Mazte,"_ she thought. _"Cheapest shit there is. They probably send these officers here as a punishment …"_

She handed her release papers to the man. "I did knock! You didn't hear it?"

"I … guess … not –" a hiccup interrupted him, then he continued, "I am Shiraishi … oh, and you are th-that prisoner, Hi-Hiiragi-san. I … had some orders for …"

Kagami waited for the man to dredge up his orders. Patiently, because this was probably the last Imperial clown she would have to deal with.

"Ah. A p-package to Nanako Kuroi. In Balmora …" the man muttered, picking up something from under the table. Of course, he banged his head when he was getting up. "Oww!"

He rubbed his head and handed a sealed scroll of vellum to Kagami, who was rolling her eyes at all this. "U-Uriel Septim the Seventh had personally you sent here and this package … which you must take to Nanako Kuroi, in the town of Balmora … umm … there, go to South Wall Cornerclub and ask for Nanako Kuroi. They'll know where to find him. Serve Kuroi-sensei as you would serve the Emperor himself."

"I thought I would be released, now you tell me I must serve someone!"

"S-sorry, ma'am … I only know what was told to me … I d-don't even know where m-my Akira is!"

The man buried his head into his arms and started bawling.

Kagami started to actually feel a bit sorry for this pathetic guy. "If I see her, I'll let you know."

"T-thank you …"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"_Free at last!"_ Kagami drew a deep breath, which was a mistake because there was a heap of refuse next to the door she had come out of. "Yech." Not that it was much better back home in the Imperial City, even with all the sewers.

"_What's with all the colors in here … or lack of colors, rather."_

Morrowind in general looked rather bleak compared to Cyrodiil. There wasn't any meadows with blooming flowers in sight. Even the flowers she did see had pale colors, if any. The people, for the most part, also looked ugly to her. And wore dull brown and rusty red clothing. Some had armor which looked like insect carapaces. Kagami soon realized that that's what they were, literally.

She looked around, trying to see the shop sign, when she saw something very colorful indeed. A short person, with bright blue hair, almost reaching her heels. Kagami gasped when she saw the person's face. This was the woman she had seen in her dream last night!

"Hey, you!" Kagami cried and ran after the short person.

She turned around and Kagami realized that while she looked exactly like the dream woman, she wasn't her. This one had a distinct mole on her left cheek. The eyes were of the same color, but weren't quite as … deep.

The person had pointed ears and tanned skin – a wood elf, Kagami realized – and wore bright white clothing with red stripes, a pink scarf around her neck, and a short red skirt. She was hauling a backpack, a quiver of arrows, and a longbow, which was almost as long as the person herself was tall. She stared back at Kagami with intense curiosity.

"Oh!" the short person gasped. "Now that's a sight for sore eyes!"

Kagami frowned at the comment. She knew couldn't look pretty in these rags, dirty, and her hair all tangled up. "Sorry, I confused you for someone else." She turned around and started walking.

"Wait a minute! I want to ask you something!"

Kagami kept walking. "I'm busy."

"I lost my ring somewhere near this building. Have you seen it? It's golden, with an eight-pointed star."

"Did you throw it away?"

"No, it slipped from my pocket while I was levitating above this place."

Kagami fished the ring out of her pocket. "That explains why it was in such a strange place."

She handed the ring to the short person.

"W-w-what?" the short person gasped. "You are giving it to me? Just like that?"

"Well, it's your ring, isn't it?"

"But you don't want any money for it? Or anything else … like sex?"

"What? S-sex – why would I – no, just take it."

The short person took the ring, squeezing Kagami's hand warmly as she did that. "I see you are new to Vvardenfell. Fine. If you don't want anything, let me at least tell you some little secrets. And show you around. I am Konata Izumi. What's your name?"

This Konata person had cute smile. Somehow Kagami liked her from the very beginning, although she wouldn't admit it any time soon.

She walked to a nearby bench and sat down. Konata followed her.

"My name is Kagami Hiiragi."

"Where are you from, Kagami-sama?"

"– sama…? My, aren't you polite. I'm from Imperial City, Cyrodiil … I guess you already noticed that I am an Imperial. Despite these clothes."

"Latest Imperial Prison fashion!"

"Umm, yeah … hey! How did you know I was in Imperial Prison?"

Konata giggled nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "I – uh … I must be psychic?"

"No. You have been in there. And something tells me that you weren't working as a guard."

"Well … I got into a little trouble a few years ago. But I was innocent! Honestly!"

"Right. Look, I'm not sure that I need your help –" she paused for a bit, "– well, there _is_ one thing you could do. Show me where the shop is. I need to sell this."

"I did wonder why were you carrying, umm … a tray?"

"It's a long story … no, it's a short story. And a stupid one. I just want to get rid of it. Where's the shop?"

"Walk this way."

Kagami stood up and followed Konata, knowing she could never walk in such a graceful way. And Konata's little butt was much more firm than her own lardy bottom. Kagami realized she was staring at that little wiggling butt, raised her head quickly, and blushed slightly.

Fortunately Konata had not seen this. "So, hmm … Kagami-sama, where are you staying next night?"

"I don't know. In someone's barn or something. As long as it doesn't cost anything."

"Not a good idea. There aren't any barns nearby. And peasants keep guars in their barns. They stink and don't like strangers at all."

"Guards?"

"No, _guar_. It's kind of like, a horse … though it's a reptile. Scaly skin. Walks on two legs. Big toothed mouth. Weird eyes."

For now Kagami couldn't quite imagine what a guar looked like.

"We should take a room at an inn," Konata suggested.

"_We_?"

"Umm … I'm sort of, like, suddenly short of cash at the moment … and I was wondering … ahem …"

"What happened to your assets – cash, I mean?"

"Well, one of the guards sort of caught me this morning and I had to pay a fine. But I was innocent! They couldn't have seen me doing anything – I mean, there were no witnesses, so how could they even know I stole anything … not that I stole anything! I – I just happened find a purse someone had, umm, dropped…"

"Dropped into their pocket, that is?"

"Uh … it was kind of … something like that. I was in deep thoughts and, umm, I thought my hand was in my own pocket and – anyway, it was just a misunderstanding!"

"You misunderstand if you think I'll pay for your room! You are a thief!"

Konata used her best 'puppy eyes', clasped her palms together and begged Kagami. "Puh-leease, Kagami-sama! You can't leave a small, innocent girl into the cold streets at night. Do you want me to get robbed or worse?"

Having seen some of the 'worse' things done to people in Imperial City alleys, Kagami almost gave up.

"Why should I pay a room for a dishonest person like you? You'll just be gone in the morning, probably carrying my purse and anything else you got your hands on."

Konata forgot about her act and wagged a finger at Kagami. "No, no! I am in debt to you, because you found my ring."

"_Your_ ring?"

"It is mine! I can prove it! … wait, no, I can't … but it's a very powerful magical ring! My father gave it to me … I think. Anyway, there would have been a lot of trouble had I lost it. So, in short, I am in your debt … and hey, I'm not a thief! That was rude!"

"It took you that long to deny it? Anyway, what does your very powerful magical ring do?"

"I don't know! I was told that I must never even try to put it on … hey, I hope you didn't try it on either? Because it's supposed to be dangerous … obviously you didn't. You would have been turned into a toad or something like that."

Kagami shivered. She had seen a few cursed people back in Imperial city, and the sight had not always been pretty. It was disturbing that a suspicious person like this girl was possibly carrying such things. And, having a thief around … well, maybe it was better to have a thief around, because she might keep other thieves away. Also, she didn't feel like this one would backstab her at the first opportunity.

"Very well," Kagami sighed.

"R-really?" Konata gasped.

"Yes. I will pay a room – but we must share a room. I won't pay for two rooms!"

"That's great! – oh, and let's have spicy crabs at Nine Plates!"

There was a moment of silence. "Spicy crabs at Nine Plates – wait a minute, when did I promise to buy you a dinner?"

"But Kagami-sama, aren't you hungry? Those spicy crabs are really delicious! It'll be money well spent!"

At this precise moment, Kagami's stomach rumbled and her cheeks turned red. "Well … I am hungry … Where is this Nine Plates?"

"In Balmora. Can you pay the silt strider?"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Kagami-sama! Wait!"

Kagami didn't listen to her. Instead, she just quickened her pace. She had had enough of the little smartass – despite it being a cute one – and decided to forget about her and just walk to Balmora.

"Go away."

"Kagami-sama, please, you don't have to walk. It'll take all day. Just come with me, let's sell that tray and buy tickets to silt strider –"

"I'm not spending my money on –"

She stopped as she heard a long, agonized wail. Then, with a sickening crunch, a man fell from the sky and smashed into the ground nearby. There was another thud as a book landed next to the person.

"It's raining men!" Kagami gasped.

"Hallelujah!" Konata replied.

Kagami took a puzzled look at Konata, but then went to check on the man. It was obvious that he had been killed instantly. There was no blood; the fall had simply broken all the bones in his body.

"He's got a nice robe," Konata noted. Indeed, he was wearing an obviously valuable turquoise blue silk robe.

"And nice shoes … what, are we going to take his stuff? Just like that?"

"That's how things work in here. We loot everything he's got and dispose of the corpse. We'll just throw the body into the bog."

It actually sounded better to what they sometimes do to bodies in Imperial slums, so Kagami didn't disagree. While Konata was undressing the man, Kagami looked into the book. "Looks like he was developing some kind of a traveling spell. It didn't quite work out like he intended."

"He's got a few of scrolls of that spell in his bag. And a nice fur hat. And some cash in his purse. Kagami-sama, let's sell these things and take the silt strider, please?"

"Well … I suppose we can, now."

"Aww-right!"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"You! Thief! You stay by the door and not an inch closer!" was the high elf shopkeeper's greeting to Konata. "I am Arrille. How may I serve you, miss," he then addressed Kagami.

Kagami was relieved that she was carrying the loot and not Konata. "I'd like to sell this tray and these pieces of clothing."

"Did she steal these from somewhere?"

"No, this is legal loot, taken from a man who died by accident."

"I take your word for it … well, this tray is antique. And robe, fur hat, and extravagant shoes … I'd say 450 gold."

Konata, not daring to speak, flailed her arms and tried to convey some message to Kagami.

"Fine."

"Haggle! Haggle!" Konata whispered.

"Oh, my … hmm … guide here says I should haggle."

"475 gold."

"Deal."

When they got out, Konata complained, "Sheesh. When we get to city, I'll show you how to haggle."

"Oh yeah?"

"Well, in there, they won't recognize me!"

"I sure hope so."

"But, come on, let's take silt strider to Balmora! Let's have dinner! And a bath! A room at the inn! Let's enjoy life!"

"You sure are willing to spend our hard-earned cash."

"'You should do what you want and enjoy life,' my father Sōjirōrath used to say. 'Enjoy life or I'll make you cry and enjoy life!'"

"Isn't that another name for Sheogorath?"

"Yes. Sōjirōrath. Daedric Prince of Lolicon."

"So you say your father is a Daedric Prince? – Wait, I don't need to be convinced!" Kagami quickly added, before Konata started a longer explanation.

"Hey, it's not a fable! It's true!"

"Right. Of course it is."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"15 gold to Balmora?"

"15 gold per person," the driver corrected.

"That's outrageous! 10 gold for the both of us is more than –"

Konata nudged Kagami's arm, and whispered, "Uh, Kagami-sama, you cannot haggle with silt strider prices."

"What? Last time you said I must haggle and now I can't?"

"Well … you just can't haggle in this case. Oh, you could try admiring her looks, though. Maybe she'll lower the price."

Kagami resisted the temptation to comment on the silt strider lady's looks, for she wasn't exactly the epitome of beauty. Besides, most dark elves looked ugly to her. The most beautiful women were definitely in Cyrodiil. Though, some nord women were hot … and her surprise companion was also cute …

"Kagami-sama?"

"Right. Here's your 30 gold. Two to Balmora, please," Kagami sighed, and offered a handful of coins to the dark elf hag.

This was certainly not a form of transportation she would have chosen, but Konata had told her there were no other options if they wanted to get to Balmora. Horses and carriages were extremely rare in Vvardenfell, and there had been no boats – not that they could take a boat to Balmora which was an inland town.

"Eww!" Kagami screamed, after they had sat down.

The benches they were sitting on were inside the … big cockroach. But the driver's seat was even deeper. And at the driver's seat, there was exposed, glistening flesh and things that looked almost like guts.

"Oh, they drive these things by manipulating those exposed nerve endings," Konata commented casually.

"Ewww!" Kagami groaned again. "Disgusting … now, we are taking silt strider to Balmora _and_ have a luxury dinner _and_ a room at an inn _and …_ I suppose you will come up with even more ideas how to spend our cash?"

Konata eyed Kagami in a way that made her blush. "Yes, you need a new dress –"

Before Kagami protested, she added, "– but, I thought you were going to Balmora anyway? And, I'll make this up to you, Kagami-sama –"

"Just call me Kagami. And I don't want you to steal for me or anything like that."

Konata winked her eye. "I'll think of some other way to repay you."

"You can start by telling me what an 'egg mine' is."

"Oh, those. They are the lairs of _kwama_, which are sort of, hm, insects, I suppose. Their queens lay eggs which are harvested and eaten."

"Eww!"

"Hey, they are really tasty!"

"Yech. That's like … eating worms or something. Or even worse." Kagami's next thought made her turn even paler. "… w-what do they do to prisoners or slaves taken into those mines? Don't tell me they feed them to those insects …"

"No, they'd just be working in there, gathering and packing the eggs."

"That's a relief. You see, I had a fellow prisoner who was taken to egg mines, or somewhere. Ayano Minegishi. A dark elf."

"Oh. We'll find her, eventually. This island ain't very big."

"It isn't?"

"Nope. Doesn't take long to levitate from coast to coast."

"What! Why didn't we levitate then!"

"Spellcasting is tiresome."

"You're just lazy."

As if confirming Kagami's observations, Konata let out a big yawn.

"Anyway, now I'm sleepy. Silt strider traveling is like being in a cradle …"

Konata lied down, her head on Kagami's lap. "Wake me up when we get to Balmora."

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!" Kagami groaned. However, she didn't have the heart to push Konata off, because the little blunette looked very cute when she closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep on her lap immediately.

"Yo, twerp. Don't sleep on my lap …" Kagami said, and prodded Konata's shoulder. There was no reaction, except that Konata snuggled closer and rested her hand on Kagami's thigh. "What, you really are asleep?"

It looked like she had fallen asleep immediately. Maybe wood elves were able to do like that. Like cats.

Kagami's cheeks turned red as she had a mental image of a Konata as a catgirl. She tried to shake the sickeningly cute image from her mind, leaned back and relaxed. Konata felt warm against her …

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Kagami-sama! Wake up! We are here!" Konata's voice called through her sleep.

Kagami-sama opened her eyes. Konata was now sitting on her lap and her face was just inches away.

Konata giggled as she had the reaction she had expected – a flinch and blushing cheeks. Konata took a mental note that Kagami still didn't push her away, only commanded her to get off, if not in a very polite tone.

Kagami cleared her throat, and tried to act as if it had been nothing. "Now I'm really hungry. Do you know the way to this Nine Plates?"

"I certainly do. If you would follow me, Kagami-sama …"

"Just Kagami."

True enough, the place was just three blocks away, and the blocks around here were tiny compared to the Imperial City.

"I hope this isn't some fancy place … I'm still wearing these rags," Kagami remembered.

"No worries. They aren't fussy around here."

Konata opened the door and beckoned Kagami to go inside. A delicious smell of food and spices made Kagami's mouth water and her stomach rumble. There was nobody to receive them, so they just walked to an empty table and sat down. There was a jug of fresh water and some low clay cups at the table, and Konata poured them both some.

Just as Kagami was about to sip the water, Konata shouted, "OH, WOW!"

"Good evening, ladies. I see I got a reaction," the waitress said.

This waitress was obviously a nord – from Skyrim; tall, blonde, and fair-skinned. She grinned widely at Kagami and Konata, revealing a set of perfect white teeth. What had specifically triggered Konata's "WOW" reaction was clearly visible to them both as she leaned forward to slap Kagami's back, as she was coughing and spluttering. A pair of full breasts barely contained inside her corset and a deep cleavage which most people would love to bury their face into.

"Are you all right, miss?" the waitress asked.

"Y-yes …" Kagami gasped. Konata could only stare and drool.

"I am Patricia Martin – Martin being my last name. You can call me Patty-chan, miss …?"

"Hiiragi Kagami," Kagami had mostly regained her ability to speak. She glanced at Konata, and added, "And this drooling idiot here is Izumi Konata."

"Oh yes, Kona-chan. I've met her before, in a less saucy dress – but don't worry, miss Kagami, we didn't shag."

Kagami took a puzzled look at Patty-chan. Why was that the first thing this waitress told her?

"Anyway, we'd like a bottle of Surilian Brothers' – actually, two bottles."

Konata was still looking dreamily at Patricia, so Kagami decided to handle the entire order. "And, spicy crabs for both. We'll decide about dessert later. Oh, and if you have rooms available, we'd like to have one for tonight. Just one room."

"Certainly, miss Hiiragi. We do have spare rooms. I'll bring the wine – it takes a while to prepare the crabs."

"Thanks."

Patricia turned around, her braids sweeping in the air behind her, and walked to the kitchen. Her hips swayed hypnotically from side to side as she walked.

Only after Patricia had disappeared from sight, Konata snapped out of her trance. "Whoa, sorry, Kagamin! I know I should only be faithful only to you, but … well, you saw Patty-chan. Isn't she a hottie?"

"Faithful to …? Bah. But, I guess … she is … but I'm not – …"

Kagami had always thought she was straight – even though all the "experiments" she had had in school had been with other girls. Which wasn't too surprising in an all-girls school. But when girls grow up, they are supposed to forget about their senpais, and move on to real relationships … with men …?

Someone was waving her small, pudgy hand in front of Kagami's eyes. "Hey, hey! Tamriel to Kagamin! Or did you want your turn to space out?"

"What? No, I was just, umm … thinking."

"So what were you thinking, Kagamin?"

"Nothing! It was nothing, really – ah, here comes the wine!"

"Saved by the bell," Konata muttered, as another waitress – not Patricia this time – placed glasses on the table, opened one of the bottles, and poured them wine.

Kagami took a large sip and sighed contentedly. First time she had had wine for several weeks. She knew she'd have to be careful not to get too drunk.

Konata gulped down her glass like it was water, and asked, "Do you know what you get if you cross a dunmer and an orc?"

Kagami guessed that this would be some bad joke, so she declined to answer altogether, only glared at Konata from under her brow.

"A dorc!"

At least she didn't laugh at her own joke, when she saw that Kagami wasn't amused.

"Did you hear about an argonian statue?"

Kagami just sighed deeply.

"It was to scale!"

"Oh, please …"

"What do you call an argonian at a bar?"

Kagami shook her head.

"A lounge lizard!"

Kagami emptied her glass of Surilie Brothers' wine and poured more from the bottle.

"Okay, an another one. What do you get when you cross a dunmer and an argonian?"

"I'm afraid that you will tell me," Kagami muttered.

"An elven lizard who tries to enslave herself –"

"Will you stop telling those awful jokes!"

"I'm only trying to cheer you up, Kagamin. You don't seem to be enjoying all this. I think you should."

Kagami snapped her mouth shut and thought about it. And she saw that the twerp actually had a point. "Sorry, Konata –" Konata's expression brightened as Kagami called her by her first name for the first time "– I guess I am a bit cranky … I have so much to think about … I'm ruining your evening as well."

Konata touched Kagami's hand. "Just smile, Kagamin. You'll feel better when you smile. And I'd love to see your smile."

Kagami tried her best to force a smile onto her lips.

"Gaah! That's scary!" Konata yelled.

"How can a smile be scary!" Kagami groaned. Konata's wide-eyed reaction to it had been pretty funny, though, and now Kagami couldn't help laughing a bit.

Forced smile or not, now Kagami was feeling a lot better. Maybe it was the wine, or maybe it was Konata, but finally she was able to put her troubles aside, for the moment.

She forgot about Konata for a while, because a large plate of fried crabs in a delicious spicy sauce and a loaf of – heavenly – white, soft bread took her attention. Still plain by usual Imperial standards, this meal was a feast of the Gods compared to a typical prison fare of cabbage soup and black bread once a day.

Kagami was contentedly blissful after the meal, and only protested lightly when Konata ordered both of them a sweetroll for dessert.

"Hey Kagamin, from which end you start when you are eating a sweetroll?"

"Hmm … from the head, I guess."

"I see."

Konata took a bite from her sweetroll and chewed it.

"But which end is the head?"

"The thicker end."

"Oh. I thought the narrow end was the head."

"Stop talking nonsense and let me enjoy this sweetroll!" Kagami groaned. "I'm starting to believe your father really is the Daedric Prince of Madness."

"Lolicon."

"Whatever!"

"Did you enjoy the meal?" Patricia asked, obviously enjoying herself when listening to them.

"Oh – what – oh yes! It was great!"

Konata looked amazed at Kagami's ability to instantly switch from arguing and groaning into a smiling, polite person. _"I guess that's how Imperial people are … or maybe it's the wine?"_

"I'd like to take a little rest. Could you show us our room, Patricia-san?"

"Of course. And you can call me Patty-chan, sweetie."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Again, compared to Imperial inn rooms this was plain, but at least it was warm and cozy and had a real bed – just one, wide bed, not two separate beds, but at the moment Kagami didn't worry about that.

Something else caught her eye. She walked into a corner and picked up an empty bottle. "Didn't they clean up this room before –"

Konata yelled, "Kagamin, wait!", but she was too late. Kagami found herself partially stuck into the corner. Her shoulder and right arm had been lodged inside the wall.

"What the Oblivion!" she shouted, and tried to yank herself free. But she was stuck fast.

"You turned around the wrong way in the corner! I tried to warn you!"

"Help!"

Konata grabbed Kagami's hand and pulled with all her might.

"Ouch! Stop, stop! That doesn't help at all!"

Konata stopped pulling and looked thoughtful. "You're right, pulling won't help … I think there was something else you needed to do in these situations. It was …"

"What? What? Tell me!"

"It was a magic word!"

"What? That's ridiculous!"

"No, I'm serious! You need to say the magic word and you will be released."

"I can't believe it. Fine, what's the word then?"

"I don't remember! It was something simple … f*ckme!"

"F-f-f-" Kagami was unable to say it aloud. "That can't be true!"

"No, sorry, I just wanted you to say that –"

"Tell me the real word! …how in Oblivion can some magic word help me anyway –"

"Fixme! That's the real word."

"Seriously?"

"Honestly! I swear! It works in Morrowind only. That's why you haven't heard of it."

"Fixme! – what nonsense –"

Kagami's vision was blurred for a moment, the world spinned in her eyes once or twice, and then she found herself standing in the corner, freed from the wall.

This embarrassing episode was the last straw for Kagami. She slumped down onto the bed and started to weep.

"Kagamin? What's wrong. Please don't cry," Konata said quietly, patting Kagami's back.

"… even a brave knight can't be brave all the time. Even a knight – heck, _anyone _would be – frightened, sad, and lonely if taken from their home, friends, and school, from their country, even, imprisoned and taken into exile with no explanation at all!" Kagami cried.

"Be brave, my Kagamin. You still have a long road ahead. You will get many more friends, and you'll learn to fight better, find better gear, then you've got to catch the plague and later you'll seduce all the six Ashlander tribes and the Three Dunmer houses –"

"What!" Kagami gasped. "What did you just say?"

Konata scratched her head. "Umm … I don't know! I have no idea why I said those things. Anyway, I will tag along all the way! Well, maybe not with the plague thing, whatever that is –"

Kagami banged her head onto the table.

"Kagamin?"

There was no answer, just a sniffle.

"Want to have hot lesbian sex?" Konata asked. Obviously half-joking, trying to cheer up Kagami. Of course, she wouldn't have minded some hot lesbian sex with the gorgeous twin-tailed tsundere.

"Sure, why not," Kagami muttered, got up, and wiped a tear away.

"Whoa, what?" Konata gasped as Kagami wrapped her arms around her.

"What? Is there a problem?" Kagami hissed. She slid her left hand under Konata's shirt and squeezed one of her little mounds.

"N-no, not at all – I just thought that you would be shocked and first you would absolutely refuse and then I'd pester you for weeks and then you would slowly grow to like me but I'd have to be really careful to lure your _deredere_ side out and only after a long time and after we've had a big fight you'll finally realize what was that strange feeling you always had around me, which is, that you love me, and then you would confess and I would also confess that I love you and we'd have a romantic first kiss, and – mmph!" Konata, cut short by Kagami's lips, felt her knees buckle as Kagami's other hand was already under her skirt, and pulling her panties down.

"Oh, you hopeless romantic you. Life is too short for all that. Getting exiled made me realize it. Now, since the first kiss is done with, let's have our first sixtynine," Kagami panted into Konata's ear, nibbled her earlobe, and pushed her towards the bed.

"I-I never thought you would be the _seme _…" Konata gasped, before succumbing.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Konata woke up Kagami with a kiss and cooed, "Good morning, my love."

Kagami opened her eyes slightly, and groaned, "How come you, of all creatures, are so energetic this early in the morning?"

"Doing this –" Konata's fingers were already creeping closer to Kagami's naughty bits "– makes me energetic!"

Kagami pinched the back of Konata's hand and moved it away from the penalty zone. "Hold on! We've been doing it for three days straight!"

"Are you complaining?"

"No, no, not at all! But can we do something else for a change?"

"Threesome with Patty-chan?"

"We did that yesterday."

"Hmm … maybe we should get out of here once in a while."

"Yes, fresh air would do us good. This room starts to get smelly. Besides, I must take care of a certain matter."

"I meant doing it outdoors."

"Can't you think of anything else but 'doing it'? …" However, the idea started to sound exciting for Kagami. "Well … I guess we could do that. But not all day!"

"Roger!"

"Who's Roger?"

"Eh? Never mind. I have another idea! Since I know the levitation spell …"

Kagami's cheeks turned red instantly. "L-levitation … ohh … th-that is …"

"Sounds fun, doesn't it?"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

They had left most of their belongings into the inn, hidden their clothes behind some rocks in the nearby hills, and Konata had provided them with levitation spells. In their excitement, they didn't realize they had drifted to a higher altitude than they intended to. Thankfully, cliff racers were all but eliminated all around Balmora.

"Haah …" Kagami huffed. "Hey, d-don't stop! I was just about to …"

"I just remembered something, Kagamin …"

Kagami tried to push Konata's head back in between her legs. "Keep doing it!"

Konata yelled, "No, this levitation spell lasts only –"

Suddenly the air began to roar past them. Also, the ground started to come closer, very fast.

* * *

And that's it, for now. This chapter got rather long because I didn't remove any bad ideas – in fact, I kept almost everything I wrote, which is not good. Anything unnecessary should always be left out. Do as I say, not as I do. (¯◡◡¯·)

Didn't even get to the main quest (but Morrowind can be played for months without touching the main quest with a stick, so…). I'm not sure whether I will be writing more of this; crossovers aren't very popular 'cause first of all people would need to find them and secondly they'd have to be familiar with both genres.

**Cast (preliminary plan):**

Kagami Hiiragi (Indoril Nerevar): female imperial knight. Birthsign: the Tsundere.

Konata Izumi (Fargoth, albeit different and she will accompany Kagami): female bosmer (wood elf) acrobat. Birthsign: the Lover.

Kanata Izumi (Azura): Daedric Princess of Dusk and Dawn, Lucky Star, Star of Azura, Queen of the Night Sky and the Mother of the Lily. Looks a lot like Konata.

Sōjirōrath (Sōjirō Izumi, Sheogorath): Daedric Prince of Lolicon. His servants are the cute Sweet Lolitas (Aureal) and the dark Gothic Lolitas (Mazken).

Ayano Minegishi (Jiub): female dunmer (dark elf) rogue. Birthsign: the Tower.

Nanako Kuroi (Caius Cosades): female imperial bard, Kuroi-sensei, teacher of the Blades.

Tsukasa Hiiragi: female imperial mage. Birthsign: the Apprentice.

Miyuki Takara: female argonian archer. Birthsign: the Lady.

Misao Kusakabe: female redguard assassin of the Dark Sisterhood. Birthsign: the Lord.

Yui Narumi (Socucius Ergalla): female imperial agent, member of Imperial Police. Birthsign: the Lord.

Yutaka Kobayakawa: female imperial pilgrim. Birthsign: the Ritual.

Minami Iwasaki: female altmer (high elf) witchhunter. Birthsign: the Serpent.

Patricia Martin: female nord barbarian. Birthsign: the Warrior. Works as a part-time waitress at Nine Plates at the moment.

Hiyori Tamura: female dunmer (dark elf) bard. Birthsign: the Shadow.

Minoru Shiraishi (Sellus Gravius): male imperial knight. Birthsign: the Lord.

Akira Kogami: female orc battlemage. Birthsign: the Tsundere.

Hikaru Sakuraba: female breton sorcerer. Birthsign: the Mage.

Fuyuki Amahara: female breton healer. Birthsign: the Lady.

Meito Anizawa: male dunmer (dark elf) shopkeeper. Birthsign: the Atronach.

Yamato Nagamori (Yagrum Bagarn): female dwemer crafter (custom class). Birthsign: the Tsundere.

Originally I meant to call this story "Lucky Moon-and-Star", but someone else had also thought up that same name – which is only logical – so I decided to change it. Maybe if that someone else doesn't write his story, I'll change the name…

The bad jokes are from the internet.

Forgot to describe their bath. But, maybe Konata liked Kagami better dirty…

**P.S.**

"Lucky that we landed into water."

"I feel a bit sorry for the poor dreugh, scared to death by naked ladies falling from the sky…and then getting dreugh wax ripped out of its –"

"No details, please! Just do it."


	2. Menagerie

**Lucky Star of Azura: Chapter 2: Menagerie**

This is the story of the Tsundere, a stranger without memory, the one with the seven curses and the seven trials. I don't own Lucky Star, Morrowind, and the characters. This story contains some spoilers for Morrowind, and maybe some to Lucky Star.

Rated T for language, violence, and hot lesbian sex. Especially the hot lesbian sex. (¯◡◡¯·)

* * *

"Lucky that we landed into water."

Konata was still sitting in that same water, for it was comfortably warm. It was another pool fed by a warm spring, thanks to the close proximity of the volcanic area of Molag Mar. "But, I do feel a bit sorry for this poor dreugh, scared to death by naked ladies falling from the sky…and then, getting dreugh wax ripped out of its –"

Kagami had left the water, because she didn't fancy bathing with a dead humanoid mollusk. "No details, please! Just do it."

She turned her gaze away, not wanting to even know what orifice, and how, Konata would remove the valuable wax.

"Done! And, Kagamin, I've heard that these guys are edible as well. The fried tentacles –"

"No, thanks! Just leave it!" Kagami quickly interrupted. "I don't want to eat … monsters, like these."

Konata washed her hands and the glob of wax in the water and stood up. She didn't bother to cover any parts of her body, unlike Kagami, who tried her best to hide herself behind her hands, even when there was nobody else but Konata to see her.

"Now, could we please get our clothes and return to town? This idea of levitation sex was crazy anyway. And why didn't we do it inside?"

"Because it's even kinkier when we do it outside."

True enough, just thinking of what they had done made Kagami blush brightly. "I – we didn't even finish, didn't we? … darn. I guess we need one more night at the inn. But after that, we should really get going! I have … a duty."

They recovered their clothes, dressed up, and started walking back to Balmora. Konata seemed unusually quiet – she only made a few comments of Kagami's body and how much she liked to have something to grab, and they bickered and argued just half of the time before getting back.

At the Nine Plates, Patricia welcomed them back warmly, accompanied them into their room to make sure they are okay, and hugged and kissed both of them before returning to her duties.

"Oh yeah, Kagamin. About this duty you have … do you really have to do it? 'cause, you're officially released, or whatever." Konata finally asked, after three hours of humping on the bed – and on the table, against the wall, and levitating near the ceiling. Since they were expecting Patricia to join them later, they were taking a brief rest for the moment.

"Yes, technically I am free, but I think I also might be allowed to return to Cyrodiil if I do what they asked."

"Can I come with you?"

"Do you even need to ask that? Of course I want you to come with me, always."

As Konata was giggling, Kagami could only sigh deeply. Yes, pun had been intended, but she also wanted Konata accompany her … even to Cyrodiil. But she already knew Konata was trouble. Maybe she had a price on her head in Cyrodiil. And her family might not approve a person like her.

"Can I come with you as well?" a voice from the door said.

They turned to look and saw Patricia, now dressed only in a nearly obscenely skimpy chain mail bikini and a helmet, furry boots, as well as hauling a great axe and a backpack with her.

Konata fell off the bed and Kagami's cheeks immediately turned red. "W-what's up with that attire?" Kagami gasped.

"It's my armor, of course. I wear this for the road. Would you two need my services? I mean, other services besides _that_ … I am proficient this axe, you know, and I'm bored with this job –"

"Patty-chan!" Konata cried, jumped up from the floor, and into Patricia's arms, burying her face into her great cleavage.

"I see one person wants you to come with us …" Kagami muttered. It didn't take her long to decide. If she could have Patricia's services …

Kagami stood up as well and walked up to Patricia, and eyed her muscled arms and legs. And other parts of her body. She put her hands on Patricia's shoulders and pulled her closer. "I guess we do need someone skilled with a big axe like that …"

Konata slid off of Patricia and turned to Kagami, wrapping her arms and legs around her now. "Oh please, let Patty-chan come with us! Think of the nights!"

"It's just that … having an armored warrior with us makes our group less stealthy. All that metal clinks and rattles."

"Ah, but not this armor! It's enchanted. Doesn't make a sound. You didn't hear me coming in, didn't you?"

Kagami realized she was correct. There had not been a single clink from it. Just to be sure, she poked Patricia's breast armor. Indeed, there was no sound whatsoever, but her fingers were touching steel or something even harder, on top of Patricia's soft, delicious mound.

Kagami couldn't quite keep her hands off of Patricia. Unconsciously, her fingers were moving along her bare skin. "That's amazing. Welcome to the team, I guess. But … do you understand what you're getting into?"

"Lots of girl on girl action?"

"No … I mean, yes, that too, but I have a quest … of some sort. And I don't know where or what it will take me to. But I there will be a lot of hardships. We will be facing every danger imaginable."

"And loving it!" Konata chirped.

All of the three girls' hands were now moving as if of their own accord, and Patricia's chain mail bikini was quickly coming off.

"We might also have to find a healer and a magic-user …" Kagami muttered.

"Magical girl?" Konata suggested.

Kagami opened her mouth, and was about to say a word about gender discrimination, and then she realized she wasn't _at all_ interested in boys and definitely didn't want any males joining their party. Her orientation was something she should have realized long ago, but somehow she had not. So she froze before she spoke anything, leaving her jaw hanging open.

Both Patricia and Konata burst into giggles. "S-sorry, Kagami, but you look so stupid right now…"

Kagami snapped her mouth shut and glared at them. "…yeah…I just realized I am…" she then muttered.

"Anyway, this is a big city. We should be able to find people that are seeking a job … or an adventure. We should try South Wall Cornerclub," Patricia suggested, and slapped her palm on Kagami's buttock, making her flinch a bit.

Kagami and Konata looked at each other. The name of that tavern sounded familiar to both.

"Oh, right. I was supposed to go there anyway. I have … some business in South Wall Cornerclub," Kagami explained. While she had already told Konata everything, she didn't trust Patricia yet enough to tell her about her quest. "Maybe it's time we finally leave this room and actually _do_ something?"

Before Konata had time to say anything, Kagami added, "Something else than _that_, I mean!"

"Kagami, we both are all over Patty-chan already …" Konata panted.

"… okay … we will leave in an hour –" she was interrupted by Patricia's lips – "…in two hours …"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

At some point, their tryst was interrupted by a bright flash and a soft thump, as something landed onto the floor at the foot of the bed.

A person had suddenly appeared. It was a young girl, with short lilac hair tied up with a yellow scarf, wearing a white sailor suit with blue stripes, and a belt pouch and a short sword hanging on her waist. She was holding her hands in a typical spellcasting position. Her face turned as white as a paper when she stared at them – three nude people on the bed – with eyes as wide as saucers. Then, her eyes rolled back, and, without making a sound, she collapsed into a heap on the floor.

Kagami fell off of the bed with a thump when she saw the person who had intruded into their room. "Tsu-tsu- …" she gasped.

Patricia had grabbed her axe but placed it down when she saw that there was no danger. "Who's that?"

"It's … Tsukasa. Tsukasa Hiiragi. My little sister," Kagami gasped.

They got dressed, and Patricia fetched a wet towel from downstairs. After a couple of minutes, they managed to wake Tsukasa up.

"Onee-chan!" she yelled, and opened her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her big sister and hung herself onto her neck, weeping with joy. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Kagami's eyes were tearing a bit as well. "I missed you too, but how can you _be_ here?"

"You don't look scary like Kagami," Konata commented.

"Shut up," Kagami snapped at her.

"We were practicing _Recall_ spell…" Tsukasa muttered, scratching her head. Kagami helped her stand up.

"And your _Mark_ was where?" Konata – the only other present who knew the basics of magic – asked.

Tsukasa tried to snap her fingers, but failed. "Right! I forgot to cast _Mark_ before I cast _Recall_! That explains everything … wait, no, it doesn't! Why did I end up here? And what is this place anyway?"

After she was briefed – very briefly – about "this place" and Morrowind in general, Tsukasa giggled. "So that's where we are. It's pretty far from where I was! Anyway, you know, onee-chan, I had a weird hallucination due to this spell. When I arrived, I thought I saw you and these two nice people rolling around on the bed … totally in the nude!"

"We were," Kagami admitted.

"Oh," Tsukasa said. Then, she turned as bright red as a tomato. "Oh!"

There was a moment of awkward silence, until Tsukasa giggled again. "I kind of knew … you always liked to, uh, roll on the bed naked … with other girls … there's nothing wrong with it! I think?"

"Could we leave this subject for now and discuss the fact that you are here," Kagami suggested. Konata and Patricia were getting amused when they compared the shades of the twin sisters' blushes.

"Oh. Right. As I was saying, I forgot to cast _Mark_. The last time I cast _Mark_ …" Tsukasa paused for a long time. It took so long that the others got impatient. Kagami raised her palm in warning, before Patricia or Konata said anything.

Finally, she seemed to remember. "Ah! I cast _Mark_ on you, sister! I practiced it on you. When you were, uh, sleeping."

Kagami glared at her little sister. "What _other_ spells you have practiced on me?"

Konata cleared her throat. "Excuse me, _Mark_ cannot be cast on people. It only works on a location."

"Well I didn't know that!" Tsukasa protested.

Konata burst into laughter. "I think we have our party wizard. She already did something that isn't even possible with Mysticism school –"

"No!" Kagami yelled. "Absolutely not. She's not up to this. She's lead a sheltered life. Besides, she's a klutz."

"Onee-chan! I want to come with you! I can manage!" Tsukasa protested, her eyes instantly being filled with tears.

Kagami sighed deeply. She definitely didn't want her little sister to go, now when they were reunited. "Can you? Really?"

"Of course I can! I am officially a 1st-level nightblade! And I can cast many spells!" Tsukasa claimed.

"Of course she can!" Konata yelled. "Me, Konata Izumi, and the warrior, Patricia Martin here, will protect her! And, well … she's kind of cute too."

Patricia nodded in agreement.

Kagami threw such a glare at Konata and Patricia that they took a step backwards. "You better not lay a finger on my little sister. Understood?"

"Y-yeah, of course not. I didn't mean it like that! … how young _is_ she, anyway?" Konata asked, in a much more subdued tone.

"..n…mn…ng…" Kagami muttered. Her cheeks were again turning red.

"Excuse me?"

"Ten minutes younger! … than me …"

Konata and Patricia opened their big mouths, but Kagami yelled, "No! Despite of that, I still say no!"

Tsukasa was holding a finger on her lips and looked like she didn't know what they were talking about. Because she didn't.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Later that afternoon, as the four girls walked through the streets of Balmora, many heads turned. Kagami tried to ignore the attention. Besides, she knew she wasn't the one being stared at, but probably Patricia in her bikini armor.

Finding South Wall Cornerclub wasn't hard because they had Patricia who knew the city. They walked over one of the bridges of Odai River, one block along the riverbank, and turned left, soon arriving at the door of the tavern.

"Rawr!" a khajit – a humanoid with catlike fur, paws, ears, and catlike yellow eyes with slit pupils, dressed in chitin armor greeted them as they stepped in, lead by Patricia. "Hiya, Sugar-Lips," replied Patricia.

"Aww, what a cute kitteh!" Tsukasa chirped.

"Hush," Patricia hissed. "She's khajit. They definitely aren't cute kittens. Well, not most of them anyway."

"It'ss all rrright," Sugar-Lips purred. "Frrriend of Patty-sshan is welcome."

Tsukasa cooed in delight as she heard the "kitten" speaking Imperial with such a cute "kitty accent".

"Yo, Sugar-Lips," Konata said, and winked an eye. Despite not having visited Balmora before, she knew Sugar-Lips. Everyone in Morrowind who sometimes found their hands in other people's pockets knew of this khajit, a high-ranked member of the Thieves Guild. Khajit do not usually know how to wink, so Sugar-Lips simply blinked her nictitating membranes, which made Tsukasa titter.

It was difficult to tell what Sugar-Lips was thinking of Tsukasa, since khajits' facial expressions were so different from those of humans. But her tail was twitching a bit. Gently, Kagami grabbed Tsukasa's shoulder and placed her behind her back.

"Sorry about that. Do you know any free healers around? We could use one," Patricia asked.

"Mrrr. Therrre'ss one downsstairrrrs," Sugar-Lips said. Kagami took a couple of coins from her pocket and handed them to the khajit. Patricia and Konata looked amused, but didn't bother to say anything. Neither did Sugar-Lips – she simply took the coins and placed them into her purse, and nodded at Kagami. And, maybe this sum was nearly one percent of her daily income, who knows.

They clambered downstairs, with Kagami making sure her little sister didn't fall, and came into the common room of the tavern. It was smoky and musty, and there were strong aromas of sweat, wine, beer, liqueur – and something else, which only Kagami and Konata recognized as Skooma.

Tsukasa bounced happily to the bar and, before Kagami had time to stop her, said, "Could I have a cup of tea, please?"

This induced weird looks from other customers. But they forgot about her when they saw Patricia. There was more than one loud whistle coming from the male customers around the room.

"I guess we all could have tea," Kagami said, staring at Konata, who didn't dare to open her mouth. Patricia looked around and saw someone new in one corner. "Look, over there," she whispered.

The others looked and saw an argonian. Argonians are reptilian denizens of Black Marsh, a land south of Morrowind. This one was a tall, female one, her scales pink, an unusual color but not unheard of, but the strangest property of her were the glasses she was wearing on her snout. Patricia and Konata had never seen an argonian wearing glasses. It looked like she had also ordered tea, and had buried herself into a book. Nobody else was sitting at her table; argonians were never the favorite companions to spend the evening with because they were seen as too alien.

"Is that the healer?" Kagami asked.

"I suppose so. It can't be anyone else …" Patricia muttered. "But, she's an argonian. I don't know…"

"There's room at that table!" Tsukasa noted, pointing at – yes, the argonian's table. Kagami was just receiving the tray which had a tea can and cups and was unable to stop Tsukasa as she bounced, as happily as before, to the argonian and chirped, "Excuse me, miss, are these seats taken? Do you mind if we sit down here?"

The argonian closed the book and replied, in a surprisingly melodic voice, "Not at all, miss. Please, do sit down. Oh, let me put my book away! It takes too much space on the table."

Patricia, Konata, and Kagami looked at each other. "That's an argonian?" Konata asked.

Patricia shrugged her shoulders and motioned for them to follow. With some hesitation, they walked to the argonian's table.

"Pleased to meet you," the argonian said, bowing deeply, "I am Miyuki Takara from Mournhold. I came to Morrowind with an intention to study the local healing herbs and concoctions and of those familiar to the natives of this region. Please, do sit down! I am always pleased to make new acquaintances."

Awestruck by the elaborate articulation presented by the anthropomorphic lizard, they presented their own names, and – sat down.

"Takara-san –" Kagami started. "Oh! Please, call me Miyuki," the argonian quickly interrupted.

"Miyuki-san, we are planning a, hmm, journey which I'm afraid will take us to many places in Morrowind. And we are seeking a healer to accompany us," Kagami explained.

"Oh!" Miyuki gasped. "That sounds great! I too have been seeking escort, but so far my efforts have not been particularly successful. As if the locals were avoiding my company…"

Konata wasn't really listening to their conversation, because at the moment her eyes were firmly fixated on the pink argonian's chest region. This argonian probably had the biggest boobs she had ever seen on _any_ argonian.

"So, Yuki-chan, why do you argonians have boobs, anyway?" Konata asked aloud, so aloud, that everyone in this floor of the tavern probably heard the question.

Tsukasa had been rocking her chair and crashed backwards onto the floor. Kagami had just been about to sip her tea and this sudden inquiry made her inhale some of it.

Miyuki's face turned into a much deeper shade of pink. "Uh, why do you ask, Izumi-san?"

Konata sipped her tea, and explained, "I thought you guys don't breast-feed your babies? And you lay eggs – actually, could you lay an egg for us for breakfast tomorrow? I wonder what an argonian omelet tastes like."

Miyuki's eyes were as wide as dinner plates and her forked tongue writhed as she reflectively thrust it out of her mouth. The things Konata so shamelessly asked about were serious taboos among argonians.

"Uh, I – you see – " Miyuki stuttered, not knowing how to explain this without putting Izumi-san into shame.

Kagami was again able to speak. As she was helping Tsukasa up, she hissed, "Konata! Don't ask such personal things from her. Not in public, at least."

"Well, Konata-san … these things are, um, sort of _private_. Could we discuss them later in privacy … after we get to know each other better?"

"No problem! I've got plenty of other questions as well," Konata exclaimed. "So it's settled, then."

"Excuse me?"

"You have to come with us. How else I'd ever get to taste argonian omelette?"

"Konata…" Kagami sighed.

Miyuki, the argonian, was staring at Konata and making weird, short hissing sounds.

It took a while for them to realize she was giggling.

* * *

Miyuki's class was changed from archer to healer, and Tsukasa is now a nightblade. (Possibly the world's most incompetent one, but…) Nurse Amahara will take the role of Divayth Fyr. Izumi Wakase is a Telvanni Council Member. And so on. Casting is incomplete. I'm not at all sure whether this story will ever even progress that far. It would take helluva lot of chapters. Besides, I haven't even yet decided who's trying to build the Second Nyandimium (I'm tempted to call it Nyandimsum :) around the Heart of Yoshimizu (Lorkhan)…

Skooma is refined Moon Sugar. A nasty drug but khajit like it, and it affects them less than other races.

**Cast (partial):**

Kagami Hiiragi (Nerevarine): female imperial knight. Birthsign: the Tsundere. ParadoxBattleZone pointed out that she isn't exactly Indoril Nerevar, but a reincarnation called Nerevarine – if she even is that, because some say Nerevarine was something Azura made up, or something. Well, it's complicated.

Konata Izumi (Fargoth, albeit much different and she will accompany Kagami): female bosmer (wood elf) acrobat. Birthsign: the Lover.

Miyuki Takara: female argonian healer. Birthsign: the Lady.

Tsukasa Hiiragi (guess she's Little Nerevarine Sister or something :): female imperial nightblade. Birthsign: the Apprentice.

Kanata Izumi (Azura): Daedric Princess of Dusk and Dawn, Lucky Star, Star of Azura, Queen of the Night Sky and the Mother of the Lily. Looks a lot like Konata.

Sōjirōrath (Sōjirō Izumi, Sheogorath): Daedric Prince of Lolicon. His servants are the cute Sweet Lolitas (Aureal) and the dark Gothic Lolitas (Mazken).

Ayano Minegishi (Jiub): female dunmer (dark elf) rogue. Birthsign: the Tower.

Nanako Kuroi (Caius Cosades): female imperial bard, Kuroi-sensei, teacher of the Blades.

Misao Kusakabe: female redguard assassin of the Dark Sisterhood. Birthsign: the Lord.

Yui Narumi (Socucius Ergalla): female imperial agent, member of Imperial Police. Birthsign: the Lord.

Yutaka Kobayakawa: female imperial pilgrim. Birthsign: the Ritual.

Minami Iwasaki: female altmer (high elf) witchhunter. Birthsign: the Serpent.

Patricia Martin: female nord barbarian. Birthsign: the Warrior. Worked as a part-time waitress at Nine Plates of Balmora.

Hiyori Tamura: female dunmer (dark elf) bard. Birthsign: the Shadow.

Minoru Shiraishi (Sellus Gravius): male imperial knight. Birthsign: the Lord.

Akira Kogami: female orc battlemage. Birthsign: the Tsundere.

Hikaru Sakuraba: female breton sorcerer. Birthsign: the Mage.

Fuyuki Amahara (Divayth Fyr): female breton healer. Birthsign: the Lady.

Meito Anizawa: male dunmer (dark elf) shopkeeper. Birthsign: the Atronach.

Yamato Nagamori (Yagrum Bagarn): female dwemer crafter (custom class). Birthsign: the Tsundere.

Izumi Wakase (aka Mistress Wakase; Telvanni council member Mistress Dratha): female high elf sorcerer. Birthsign: the Mage.

Originally I meant to call this story "Lucky Moon-and-Star", but someone else had also thought up that same name – which is only logical – so I decided to change it. ParadoxBattleZone didn't use that name after all; yet, I don't think this story is good enough to deserve that name. So, if someone is going to write a really good, serious Morrowind crossover, feel free to use the name Lucky Moon-and-Star.


	3. Blondes

**Lucky Star of Azura: Chapter 3: Blondes**

Wow, I managed to do a chapter for this old story! Maybe because I've been playing Skyrim lately. Still, this one would take an epic amount of chapters to complete. It's quite overwhelming. So don't hold your breath waiting for more.

This is the story of the Tsundere, a stranger without memory, the one with the seven curses and the seven trials. I don't own Lucky Star, Morrowind, and the characters. This story contains some spoilers for Morrowind, and maybe some to Lucky Star.

Rated T for language, violence, and hot yuri stuff. Especially the latter. (¯◡◡¯·)

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Now, while none of them would have attracted that much attention alone, this kind of group did turn some heads in the streets of Balmora. First, there were this tall Nord woman, with voluptuous curves almost popping out of her very skimpy armor, then, an Imperial girl with two lilac twin-tails, accompanied by a wood elf with even longer blue hair. Another Imperial girl, dressed in white mage's sailor uniform, followed the first one closely, hanging onto the sleeve of her dress. She looked a bit frightened and timid. This unusual company was followed by an absent-minded pink-scaled Argonian in a clerical gown. If possible, the argonian had even bigger boobs than the nord.

"Onee-chan, why is everyone staring at us?" Tsukasa whispered to Kagami.

"Because they are uncivilized barbarians," Kagami muttered. She took a look at Konata, but it didn't look like she minded. For from an Imperial point of view, wood elves are barbarians. "Don't trust the local people, Tsukasa. From how Konata behav– …what Konata told me, they will only try to take an advantage of you."

Tsukasa's eyes widened and she hung onto Kagami even tighter.

"So, it's not much different from Cyrodiil, is it, Kagamin?" Konata commented.

"No. But Tsukasa has lead a shielded life –"

"Onee-chan! I'm not that innocent! I – I even went to parties!" Tsukasa interrupted her big sister.

"Mages' Guild parties, you mean," Kagami corrected.

"Turn right here. I think the place is at the back of this alley," Konata guided the others. "Are those wild parties?"

"They talk about schools of magic and drink tea," Kagami explained. "So, no alcohol. And their raunchiest party game is charades."

Konata chuckled and Tsukasa protested, "Onee-chan!". Though, after a while, she whispered, "...but what else do you can do at parties, onee-chan?"

Kagami began to think of a suitable answer, while Konata asked a nearby dunmer woman, "Excuse me, miss. Can you tell me where Nanako Kuroi lives?"

The dunmer looked at them with contempt, and simply pointed at a nearby door with her hand before turning away.

"Finally," Patricia sighed, and walked straight in.

"Wait, shouldn't we knock –" Kagami started, but she was too late. Patricia had pushed the door open and stepped inside. Immediately, someone grabbed Patricia, threw her onto the floor and locked her ankles around her head.

When Kagami saw Patricia being yanked inside, she followed her.

"Wait! Sorry about the intru – oww!" Kagami yelped, as the person who had pinned Patricia, grabbed her hair, and twisted and pulled it, dragging her in. Next victim was Tsukasa, who had not let go of Kagami's sleeve. The woman caught her wrist, and skillfully twisted it behind her back, making Tsukasa kneel down on the floor in pain just like her big sister.

"Anyone else wants to barge in uninvited?" the woman said. It was a tall woman, with long, blonde hair tied into a pigtail. She was barefoot, wearing only a band of cloth around her breasts – imperial breastcloth worn when exercising – and a pair of panties. Konata and Miyuki saw a punching bag hanging from the ceiling, and judging from her sweating and heavy breathing, they had just interrupted her training.

Konata started to wonder how and _where_ she would be captured if she indeed barged in. Before she had a chance to try, however, Miyuki pushed her off the way, and bowed, gasping, "Sorry for the intrusion! We didn't mean to disturb the harmony of your abode!"

"Are you Nanako Kuroi?" Konata asked, going straight to the point as usual.

The woman grinned and said, "Oh, you know my name? Next time, you should knock. It was fun to practice with you, though!"

Nanako Kuroi, who was usually called Kuroi-sensei, let her victims go.

Patricia got up. She was blushing and panting, partly because of the humiliation and partly because having this lady's feet locked around her neck had been a new and exciting, if painful, experience.

"You know, that really hurt!" Kagami complained, rubbing her scalp.

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't keep your hair down if you expect trouble," Kuroi-sensei muttered, and eyed Kagami. "Though, your hair is very pretty…and those twin-tails…"

Not that Kuroi-sensei was looking at her twin-tails. Kagami didn't like the way this woman devoured her with her eyes. She crossed her hands over her chest. The dress Konata had insisted on buying her was too revealing to her tastes. "Yeah, well, I was not expecting trouble just yet. I would certainly have been wearing arms and armor. And I didn't choose this dress!"

"Anyway, what are all you pretty girls doing here? And who are you?"

Kagami took the sealed scroll out of her handbag. "I am Kagami Hiiragi. I was, hm, released, and told to bring you this letter."

Kuroi-sensei lifted her gaze back into Kagami's eyes. With just one word – 'released' – this girl had described her situation quite well. "Is that so?"

She took the letter and eyed the signet. "Highly unusual. Are these others your friends? I mean, you can trust them?"

Kagami looked at the others, finally at Konata. "I suppose I can. This is my little sister, Tsukasa Hiiragi, this here is Patricia Martin, and the argonian is Miyuki Takara –"

"And this rascal here, I know her. Have you stayed out of trouble, Izumi?" Kuroi-sensei asked.

"Yes! From _that _kind of trouble, I mean," Konata exclaimed.

Kagami didn't bother asking _what_ kind of trouble they were talking about. She didn't really even want to know. "Now, that I have done my duty, I once more apologize for the intrusion, and we shall be on our way."

"Hold on!" Kuroi-sensei exclaimed. "Don't you want to know what this letter is about?"

"No, why? It's for you," Kagami sighed.

Kuroi-sensei slapped her hand on Kagami's shoulder. "Yes it is, but I suspect the contents is about _you_. There have been rumors … anyway, fancy a bath?"

"A bath?" Kagami repeated.

"We've got one in the back yard. Thanks to Molag Amur, and stuff."

"She means they get water from the hot springs," Konata explained. "As you know, Kagami," she added, winking an eye.

Kagami blushed when she remembered that night. The other girls looked at her with curiosity.

"It's right through my back door," Kuroi-sensei noted, and promptly and shamelessly removed the little clothes she was wearing. Miyuki and Tsukasa gasped in surprise. The latter blushed furiously and turned her eyes away.

Then, she stood there, completely unashamed, her hands on her hips, and waited for the girls to start to undress. With the obvious intention of staring at them when they would.

Kagami gulped. She didn't want to start arguing, because this woman was scary. On the other hand, being wrestled down by this woman had not been unpleasant…

"Well?" Kuroi-sensei said, tapping her foot.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Lots of blushing and a few minutes later, they were all sitting in Kuroi-sensei's outdoor bath. It was in a private backyard, surrounded by high stone walls.

"So who are these Blondes?" Konata asked.

Kuroi-sensei grabbed Konata's head into an armpit hold and rubbed her knuckles onto her head. Konata yelled and struggled, but couldn't get away from Kuroi-sensei's iron grasp. "Blades! We are the Blades!" Kuroi-sensei groaned. "We serve the emperor, Uriel Septim VII, in the provinces of Tamriel. And it's a secret, get it?"

"Yes, Kuroi-sensei!" Konata gasped.

"Good." Kuroi-sensei let Konata go and she sunk into the water before popping back onto the surface.

"Now, then. The Emperor wants you, Hiiragi, to be inducted into the Blades. You will follow my orders. First, you have to establish a cover identity as a freelance adventurer to avoid unwanted attention. Or, rather, wrong kind of attention. You know you make heads turn, cutie!"

Kagami glared at Kuroi and said quietly, "Aren't you worried about someone listening to this?"

Kuroi-sensei sipped her wine and answered, "All my neighbors are Hlaalu and their supporters. They don't hear anything not meant for their eyes."

Konata was still coughing and leaning on to Kagami. When she was finally able to speak, she explained, "Hlaalu is one of the Great Houses of the dunmer. This house is fanatically loyal to the Empire. And when these guys get fanatic, they are _fanatic_."

"Great Houses," Kagami snorted. She didn't believe there would be anything "great" in this tiny island at the far corner of the Empire.

"Yeah. The other two are Redoran, the warriors' house, and Telvanni, the crazy mages' house," Kuroi-sensei added. "Then there are the Ashlander tribes, nomadic dunmer."

The Argonian scholar and healer Miyuki might have explained all of this in explicit detail, but she had fallen asleep in the warm bath and only the tip of her head was on the surface. At first, Tsukasa had been worried about her but the others had assured her that Argonians can breathe underwater. Kagami was more worried about this Argonian ogling at them, but she didn't mention this to her innocent little sister. Besides, Miyuki seemed quite nice, so maybe she wasn't.

"Anyway, where was I? So, you girls go and have a few adventures, then come back to me. By then I probably have something interesting for you to do."

"I'm not sure if Tsukasa is up to this … adventuring stuff yet," Kagami noted.

"Onee-chan!" Tsukasa protested.

"Oh? Well … she can stay in here with me! I could teach her a thing or two …" Kuroi-sensei cooed, and turned her lustful eyes to Tsukasa.

"Never!" Kagami yelled. "She'll come with us. That's decided!"

Kuroi-sensei cackled and took another sip of wine.

"Adventuring," Kagami sighed. "Adventurers are thieves and grave robbers."

"Hey!" Konata groaned. "A girl's gotta do what a girl's got to do. For living. Would you rather have me selling my body or something?"

"I think there are more than these two options available!" Kagami groaned. "Me, a knight of the Empire, working as an adventurer…"

"Aww, Kagamin. You will still be my knight in shining armor!" Konata chirped.

Kagami wasn't quite sure how to respond. She only hoped Konata was being serious. Or feared that she was.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Cast appearing in this chapter (in marching order :)

**Patricia Martin**: female nord barbarian from Skyrim. Birthsign: the Warrior. Worked as a part-time waitress at Nine Plates of Balmora. Owns a magical armor which looks more like a metal bikini but protects like a full plate. Her favorite weapon is a greataxe.

**Kagami Hiiragi** (Nerevarine): female imperial knight from Cyrodiil. Birthsign: the Tsundere. ParadoxBattleZone pointed out that she isn't exactly Indoril Nerevar, but a reincarnation called Nerevarine – if she even is that, because some say Nerevarine was something Azura made up, or something. Well, it's complicated. She wears medium armor if available, and is adept with sword and shield.

**Konata Izumi **(Fargoth, albeit much different and she will accompany Kagami): female bosmer (wood elf) acrobat from Cyrodiil. Birthsign: the Lover. Claims to be the daughter of two daedra: Sōjirōrath, the Daedric Prince of Lolicon (sometimes also known as Sheogorath) and Kanata, Lucky Star, Queen of the Night Sky and the Mother of the Lily. Wears light armor, carries a composite longbow and a short sword.

**Tsukasa Hiiragi** (guess she's Little Nerevarine Sister or something :): female imperial nightblade from Cyrodiil. Birthsign: the Apprentice. Wears a white mage's sailor outfit and carries a short sword.

**Miyuki Takara**: female argonian healer from Mournhold. Birthsign: the Lady. Wears clerical robes, doesn't carry weapons.

**Nanako Kuroi **(Caius Cosades): female imperial monk from Cyrodiil, Kuroi-sensei, a teacher, and a local chief of the Blades. Birthsign: the Serpent. Knows unarmed combat, is great at grappling, and deadly with thrown objects.

The dunmer woman they met was Dralsea Arethi. Not that she has any relevance to the story.

No, they didn't have baths in original Morrowind, I made those up. The Empire is modeled after the Roman Empire, famous for its baths, so they should have had them, in all of the games.


End file.
